Don't Mess With Me
by peppaminty
Summary: For this is how he rules the world. Songfic.


Wow, I'm not sure where this came from. O . O This is my first fic for APH, mostly because I haven't had any real inspiration. It's also the first thing I've written with any kind of sexual undertones, so I'm a little nervous. Gimme a break, I'm 14.

The song used is Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark. I don't claim to own either the song or characters used. Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaze Himaruya.

Also, if you notice any missing H's, either do your best to ignore them, or notify me and I'll fix them. It's just my H key is sticky.

* * *

He smiled as he reached a door, running his fingers through his hair and glancing at his smiling – more smirking, really – reflection in one of the numerous mirrors lining the hallways of his mansion before bringing his hand to the doorknob, turning it slowly.

_How it all began?_

_If truth be told,_

_Had a master plan._

_Now I rule the world.  
_

They'd all said he was such a sweet child. That they had no idea how he'd turned out this way. What was wrong with having power? He certainly didn't know.

_Took them by surprise,_

_Worked my way uphill._

_They looked into my eyes,_

_I became invincible.  
_

The Soviet Union was at the height of it's power, and he was loving every second of it.

_No one_

_Can stop me,_

_For only I am in control._

_If you_

_Want me,_

_You'd better contact my people. . .  
_

He pushed the door open and stepped into the room, eyeing the food set out on the table. In the chair at one end of it, with their back to him, sat a brown haired individual, and with their chin down and hands in their lap, everything about them screamed submissive. This was good.

He noticed the other didn't look up even as the door clicked close and his feet padded across the carpeted floor. It was only as he reached his place at the other end of the table and slid into his seat that they looked up, biting their lip and averting nervous green eyes. He smiled.

"Hello, Toris."

_In my crown,_

_I am king!_

_I love their endless worshipping._

_I am raw,_

_A dinosaur!_

_But I will never be extinct.  
_

"Hello . . . I-Ivan," Lithuania stuttered out, meeting his gaze for only a second.

_So don't_

_Mess_

_With me._

_I'll shoot you down!_

_Don't_

_Mess_

_With me. . .  
_

He continued to smile and kept prompting Lithuania to speak as they ate, but eventually decided that mouth could be put to much better uses.

_Show me sex appeal. . . _

_Get on your hands and knees._

_Forget about the meal._

_It's best to keep me pleased.  
_

A hand reached over the table and plucked Lithuania's fork out of his hand, and he didn't move to make any protests, simply shyly glancing up every now and then as said hand pulled off his tie and trailed downwards, undoing buttons as it went.

_Imagine, if you will,_

_Our meet on the block._

_I've got time to kill. . . _

_So how about a quick fuck?  
_

Skin met clothed skin, hot breath was exchanged, and as both saw white, the taller pulled away and moved to look out the window, doing up his trousers as he went. Lithuania was left to pant and regain his senses, feeling an intense shame at the way Russia just left him there so quickly. Was he not adequate?

"You will go now, Да?"

Lithuania quickly pulled himself to his feet and bent to gather his scattered clothes, biting his lip again.

"Yes. . . Ivan."

_I've come,_

_It's been fun._

_But won't you please disappear?_

_Something_

_Tells me,_

_That you can't further my career.  
_

Russia surveyed the barren landscape outside, all of it, as far as he could see and further, his.

Lithuania had been alright. He'd had better. Oh, Prussia had certainly been fun to break down. China would surely be waiting in his rooms. That one had spunk. Deciding he'd pay the Asian a visit, he exited a different door, this one leading into a smaller room much like a coatroom, walking past Lithuania without any expression, hands in his pockets. He left the small chamber without noticing the other's forlorn gaze as he quickly did up his buttons again.

_In my crown,_

_I am king!_

_I love their endless worshipping._

_I am raw,_

_A dinosaur!_

_But I will never be extinct.  
_

Russia smiled again as he stopped before an elaborate door; the entrance to his own chambers, actually. He gave himself a once over in another of the ever present mirrors, his fashionably rumpled reflection smirking back at him before he opened the large door and stepped in, moving his hand to the lightswitch and lowering the lights, without turning them off.

Stepping past the entryway, with it's small sitting area, he came to rest in the doorway to his bedroom and eyed the figure on the silk sheets.

"Hello, Yao."

_So don't_

_Mess_

_With me._

_I'll shoot you down!_

_Don't_

_Mess_

_With me. . .  
_

"Hello, Ivan," came the sultry and lightly accented reply.

He stepped forward and had to wait not a moment before China's small form slid out of the bed and pulled off his clothes, neatly setting his scarf aside and pulling him down into bed.

China had long since learned to behave. This was good.

_Because all your heads are gonna roll~_

_I've made your misery my goal~_

_So, if you want survival,_

_Kneel on my arrival,_

_For this is how I rule the world!  
_

He woke to a small finger dragging down his side, starting on the side of his neck and trailing down over a well toned chest, skirting a large hipbone and dancing down a muscled thigh.

"Good morning, Yao," was all he gave as China's mouth attached itself to the other side of his neck. Said mouth smiled against the skin and said small hand danced back up and splayed against his stomach.

"Good morning, Ivan."

_No one_

_Can stop me,_

_For only I am in control._

_And If you_

_Want me,_

_You'd better contact my people. . .  
_

He picked up his scarf and artfully draped it about his neck, leaving long tails of it to flutter behind him as he walked.

He ran his fingers through his still slightly damp hair, noting that China was still in the shower before he turned and left the room, closing the ornate doors behind him and stalking down a long hallway, noting out of the corner of his eye with a smile that his scarf danced quite beautifully behind him.

_See my crown?_

_I am king!_

_You'll love the endless worshipping._

_I am raw,_

_A dinosaur!_

_But I will never be extinct.  
_

Maybe Ukraine today, then? She was always very vocal; this was good. He'd rater not deal with Belarus, though, and they were often together.

He did not like those that crossed the fine line between fear and hero-worship.

_So don't_

_Mess_

_With me._

_I'll shoot you down!_

_Don't_

_Mess_

_With me._

_I'll knock you down!_

_Don't _

_Mess_

_With me._

_I'll shoot you down!_

He sent a maid in to first quickly tidy up and check that Belarus was not in before entering Ukraine's chambers, sitting next to her on the small sofa and smiling – another smirk, really – over at her bowed head, bringing his and up to stroke her short hair and commanding her back towards the bed.

_Don't mess with me. . . _


End file.
